


Скажи ей

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Сказать ей: что может быть проще? Скажи, что чувствуешь, и всё изменится. Ведь так?
Relationships: Michelle Gomez/Miranda Otto, Miranda Otto/Michelle Gomez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Скажи ей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



— Отлично, — воскликнул Роберто, обрывая сцену, — Просто отлично, девочки! Как насчёт переснять это с другого ракурса? Скай, выглядишь, будто тебя в кокаин толкнули.

Все засмеялись. Все, кроме неё.

Успокойся, Мишель, ты преувеличиваешь.

Мишель, всё ещё в платье Лилит, сидела со стороны камеры и смотрела, как в сумраке декораций третий раз собираются целоваться её коллеги. Что-то яростное закипало в ней при мысли, что это она могла быть сейчас на месте Скай Маршалл, что с ней Миранда могла разделить сцену этого поцелуя.

Снова и снова, мучаясь, ненавидя себя за внезапный порыв, Мишель смотрела, как сливаются в поцелуе тёмно-алые губы, как Миранда быстро облизывает свои, как глотает слюну. Это было настолько красиво, глаз не отвести, насколько неправильно было вот так вот пялиться. Липкое чувство собственничества, похожее чем-то на ревность, подобралось комком к горлу, и сглатывать было всё тяжелее.

Уже пара недель, как их общие шутки и обсуждение, чем же порадовать фанаток их пейринга, практически сошли на нет, и Миранда всё время была занята репетициями или разговорами с остальными коллегами. Мишель чувствовала, будто часть неё вырвали из груди: так она привязалась к Миранде за то время, что они провели на съёмках.

И вот теперь она смотрит, как Миранда смеётся со Скай, та что-то шепчет ей на ухо, задевая нежную кожу губами, трогает локон её волос, выбившийся из рыжего золота причёски, и они улыбаются так, словно и нет никого в этой комнате больше. Мишель фыркает и идёт за водой, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло.

Ещё один дубль, и она снова осталась смотреть. Не могла не остаться. Ей нравилось видеть Миранду такой: живой и расслабленной, в коже Зельды, в тёплом и тусклом освещении от свечей. Они тихо переговариваются на английском, у Скай очевидный французский акцент, Миранда чуть наклоняется, её блестящие волосы каскадом пересыпаются, и вот — поцелуй их выходит нежным и чувственным, и Мишель интересно узнать, каковы на вкус трещинки её губ.

Она встала и, не дождавшись окончания сцены, рассеянно побрела к гримёркам, чтобы смыть макияж, оставшийся после рабочего дня. Визажистки уже убежали домой, и поэтому трейлеры пустовали.

Проходя мимо места Миранды, Мишель засмотрелась на идеальный порядок на столике, где, в отличие от её собственного, все предметы были разложены по размеру и цвету, как будто какой-то параноик сидел над этим всю ночь. Похоже на Миранду с её австралийской любовью к порядку. Мишель наклонилась и, оглядевшись, одним движением схватила первый попавшийся предмет — это оказалась помада Зельды тёмного винного оттенка с едва заметными следами от губ на ней. Мишель представила, как помада скользит по сладкому рту, как размазывается по губам, попадая во все неровности, как Миранда смыкает и размыкает губы, чтобы они не слипались. Божественно.

Вдруг дверь трейлера заскрипела и кто-то вошёл. Не придумав ничего лучше, Мишель быстро прошла к своему столу и опустила помаду в карман сумки, лежавшей поверх свитера на стуле.

— Мишель! — раздался медовый голос, — Ты ещё не ушла?

— Я решила, — она прокашлялась, — решила остаться и посмотреть завершение съёмок. Всё-таки не каждый день видишь, как сама Зельда Спеллман находит свою любовь.

— Это точно, — Миранда достала флакончик для снятия макияжа и вылила немного жидкости на ватный диск, — У меня до сих пор всё лицо в коричневом тональнике, — она вытерла подбородок, — Скай такая забавная, боже! Она мне так нравится.

Мишель разве что зубами не скрипела, до того ей хотелось кого-нибудь задушить. Миранда выглядела такой счастливой, будто бы отдохнувшей даже. Как же ей хотелось быть причиной такой улыбки.

— Что ж, рада, что всё закончилось… так. Зельда этого заслуживает.

— Определённо.

Они помолчали, занимаясь каждая своим макияжем. Мишель то и дело бросала взгляды, чтобы увидеть белые руки, водящие диском по нежной коже лица и шеи.

— Так… — она и не знала, как подступиться. Ладони вспотели, хотя планировала это она давно, — Как насчёт ужина, скажем, завтра? Посидим у кого-нибудь в трейлере, посмотрим, что получилось. Они мне вчера дали диск с готовыми эпизодами, их там около трёх. Что скажешь?

Конечно же, диск она выпросила у Роберто при условии полной секретности, так что Миранде было не устоять. Они давно уже не проводили каких-то особенных вечеров вместе, только вдвоём, всегда была приглашена Люси или кто-то из «юного» каста. Но обе были безусловно рады поесть пиццы в хорошей компании.

В назначенное время Мишель, одетая не слишком вызывающе, но определённо чтобы произвести впечатление: в тёмно-синее платье чуть ниже колена, стояла у трейлера Миранды и не знала, как постучать. Она чувствовала себя глупо, как подросток, но эмоции брали верх, когда дело касалось Миранды. Она нервно сглотнула и постучала.

На пороге появилась Миранда. Миранда. Одетая в белоснежное платье, отливающее блеском на бледную, как молоко, кожу, она смущённо улыбнулась и сделала шаг, чтобы Мишель могла войти. У Мишель сбилось дыхание от этой картины: казалось, что с ней говорит вдохнувшая жизнь Венера Милосская, или по меньшей мере богиня с картины времён возрождения. Ангельский вид завершали оставшиеся после съёмок кудряшки в пружинящих золотых волосах и отсутствие макияжа. Образ этот настолько её поразил, что Мишель несколько секунд просто молча стояла, держа в руках пиццу и не соображая, что нужно и ей что-то сделать, а не стоять на пороге, как идиотке.

Миранда была не просто красива, её хотелось разглядывать, как искусство, как высшее великолепие. Мишель была почти уверена, что заплачет от этого вида.

— Чего стоишь, — растянулись в улыбке персиковые губы, — проходи, я достану вино.

Только теперь Мишель обратила внимание, что Миранда была босиком: на несколько сантиметров ниже обычного и одного роста с нею, такая маленькая и нежная, как цветок. Такую хотелось сгрести, облепить со всех сторон, как сокровище, и никому не показывать.

Босая, она встала на цыпочки, чтобы достать бокалы, и её юбка приподнялась чуть повыше аккуратных белых коленей. Не было ничего сексуального в этом образе, и одновременно с тем Мишель никогда не видела ничего сексуальнее простоты этого белого платья на белой коже, почти домашняя роскошь, непозволительно много кожи: голые ноги, лодыжки, руки, чем пахнет на сгибе локтя? Миранда уже повернулась и большими оленьими глазами смотрела на неё, а Мишель, не в силах оторвать взгляд, только кивнула и смущённо прошла к телевизору, доставая из сумки диск с эпизодами. Слишком много всего произошло в этот миг.

Они сели, и Миранда открыла пиццу, облизнув кончики пальцев, когда задела соус. Мишель стало жарко, и она поторопилась включить телевизор и выбрать первую серию из предложенных.

Они обе следили за шоу с затаенным дыханием, вздрагивая на скримерах, каждый раз у Миранды было такое забавное милое лицо, на щеках цвёл румянец, и Мишель не могла удержаться, чтобы не бросать тайных взглядов на женщину. В какой-то момент она потянулась и наклонилась к Миранде, и её руки осторожно задели открытую кожу над вырезом на спине, и в затоптанных травах груди от этого детского ощущения проросли семена цветов.

Миранда, казалось, тоже замерла и вдруг как-то скованно повернулась, так что теперь её волосы бликовали пожаром на ясное лицо с чуть приподнятыми бровями. Уголки её губ дрогнули в мягкой улыбке, и ресницы вспорхнули вверх-вниз. Хвоя глаз потемнела, и в полумраке комнаты радужка её сделалась почти невыносимо порочно чёрной.

— Что? — улыбнулась она.

— Что? — переспросила Мишель, боясь как-нибудь себя выдать.

— Не знаю, ты так смотришь, — она махнула руками в воздухе, — Как будто хочешь мне что-то сказать.

— Выпьем ещё вина?

После пары бокалов отдающего горечью и осенними листьями вина, Мишель чувствовала себя более спокойно, но ещё недостаточно расслабленно, чтобы позволить себе раствориться в другой женщине, такой редкой и невозможной ситуации побыть с ней вдвоём. Миранды хотелось касаться, как божественного креста, к которому стекаются люди и лезут его целовать. Было в ней что-то такое особенное, болезненно историческое и вечное, бледные отпечатки Луны и Юпитера на ладонях.

В играющих рыжими прядями огоньках от ламп рисовался таинственный узор, спутанный и непонятный, и Мишель невольно засматривалась на каждое колыхание воздуха.

Мишель только сейчас поняла, что Миранда всё это время о чём-то рассказывала, и её бросило в жар стыда:

— Что, прости?

— Чем тебе больше всего запомнился этот сезон?

— Лилит не особенно повезло, знаешь ли, — горько усмехнулась Мишель, — Бедная женщина, столько всего на неё свалилось.

— Ты бы хотела иначе? — Миранда склонила голову, и волны её волос каскадом упали на плечи.

— Я бы хотела дать ей настоящую власть. Она заслужила быть главной, а её вечно заталкивают на задний план. Не то чтобы я хочу главную роль, это было бы справедливо для Лилит. Мне кажется, весь сезон был слегка не в её характере.

— Жаль, что пришлось… Жаль, что Лилит забеременела от Дьявола.

— Хорошо, что хотя бы не в теле мисс Уордуэлл. Бедная женщина.

— Эй, — Миранда звонко хлопнула её по руке, — Эта сука меня застрелила!

— Она была потеряна и напугана!

— И поэтому нужно меня застелить? Отличное решение всех проблем!

— По крайней мере ты получила счастливый конец и нормальную любовь, — пожала плечами Мишель. Ей нравилось видеть Зельду счастливой, но всё же хотелось, чтобы их героини сошлись, а теперь это было невозможным.

— Люблю эту линию! Мари очень милая. Жаль, что ей уделили так мало времени, да?

Мишель кивнула, вновь принимаясь за вино.

— И Скай очень милая, тебе она нравится?

Мишель снова кивнула, гадая, говорит ли Миранда так же о ней.

— У тебя весь подбородок был, будто ты шоколадом объелась. Любишь сладенькое?

Ревность так и кипела внутри. Ей хотелось, чтобы Миранда так говорила и улыбалась о ней, для неё. А ведь был ещё Питер, который… Чёрт, вечно мысли о чужом муже вот так все портят. Мишель как ножом в живот ударили.

— Что будешь делать в хиатус? — спросила она, как ни в чём не бывало, — Вернёшься в Австралию?

— О, думаю, да. Будешь скучать по мне, Гомес? — она подмигнула и переливисто рассмеялась чистым, как свет смехом.

Буду.

— Ещё чего.

Миранда ткнула её в плечо и от этого жеста почувствовался запах её кожи: духов и бальзама для тела с ароматом каких-то чуть сладких цветов. Это было так правильно: чувствовать её запах, что Мишель на мгновение задержала дыхание на вдохе, как если бы это позволило навсегда сохранить его при себе.

Она знала: Миранда думает, что сегодня с ней что-то не так, никаких шуток, никакого привычного озорства. Но Мишель так не хочется быть сегодня центром вселенной, ей хочется наблюдать за женщиной перед ней. Даже её своенравная глупость успокаивается и уступает блаженному ощущению очарования.

Она ловит запястье Миранды и кожа в том месте горит у обеих. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Ох. На мгновение между ними будто сверкнул и исчез электрический провод, и Мишель знает, что чувства её не односторонни.

Она знает это по взглядам, по тонким касаниям запястий, по языку их тела и жестов, когда они остаются одни, по неловкости ситуаций, по пьяному взгляду, как лоза овивающему всё внутри. Они не настолько пьяны, чтобы ничего не соображать — это не пьяная в стельку вечеринка, где кто-нибудь блеванёт в кастрюлю. Это крещендо нежных касаний и трепыхания лепестков.

Они долго молчат, пока Мишель наконец не решается наклониться и оставить холодный, нерасцвеченный поцелуй. Миранда не отвечает, просто сидит и смотрит на неё, как на второе пришествие.

— Нам нельзя, — произносит она чуть дыша, не на выдохе, а на вдохе.

— Со Скай тебе тоже нельзя? — получается чуть обиженно.

— Это другое.

И она знает, что это другое, но не может не ревновать. Ей хочется наклониться и оставить себя всю в ногах у Миранды.

Телевизор давно играет забытым фоном, потому что они смотрят друг на друга, нещадно давя пожар внутри горла, как приступ голода.

— Нам нельзя, но мы можем, — тихо шепчет Мишель, наклоняясь и упираясь губами в протянутую ладонь. Она мягко берёт её в свою руку и гладит косточки, и целует длинные тонкие пальцы — каждый отдельно, лижет их, как больная, и у Миранды от этого всё внутри дрожит. Она вспоминает сцену из «Редких цветов», где её героиня Элизабет так же плавилась под губами и пальцами Лоты, и это всё — какой-то сюрреализм, потому что, конечно же, что может быть общего в этих историях?

Мишель поднимается по запястью: целует медленно, осторожно, запоминает вкус шелковой кожи, запоминает тимьяновый запах и запах вина, поднимается на предплечья, покрывает их поцелуями, а Миранда дрожит, как от холода, ни сказать ничего не может, ни сделать, потому что слишком — слишком красиво и слишком сладко смотреть, как буйные черные кудри ложатся поверх собственной кожи, больно чувствовать влажные губы и мокрый язык. Мишель ничего и не требует, просто целует, потому что ей хочется, так, как ей хочется — словно в мире нет больше ничего, только они двое под покровом темноты сумерек.

Миранда берёт её лицо в ладони, приподнимает за подбородок, и уже сама тянется за поцелуем блестящими чуть приоткрытыми губами. Она мягкая, как горсть облаков, и Мишель словно касается нежного персикового зефира, когда целует её, чувствует её вкус: холод и мрамор оттаивают, уступая горячему шоколаду с горьким вином цвета бурной крови. И все нечаянные касания, шёпотки, перебежки — всё обретает смысл в этом поцелуе, больном и потерянном.

Миранда не знает, что ей страшнее: думать или не думать о Питере, когда она позволяет Мишель опустить себя на диван и притягивает чуть ближе, оборачивая вокруг неё ногу, пропуская колено между своих коленей. Её белое платье само задирается выше, когда она, в ритм мелодии поцелуев, двигает бёдрами, чтобы чуть-чуть ослабить напряжение там, внизу. Кожа Мишель горячая, и Миранда скользит по ней, как по пламени.

— Я… — обе они задыхаются, путаясь в платьях и смеются, чтоб сгладить неловкость. Свет единственной лампы остаётся где-то гореть, когда тень от тела Мишель ложится на неё сверху, опускается всем своим весом, и это такая приятная тяжесть, что хочется оставаться под ней до конца времён.

Мишель, будто молнией поражённая, смотрит на женщину под собой и, словно не зная, как оказалась в такой ситуации, наклоняется ниже и снова целует её, её губы, её подбородок, ямочку, угол челюсти, спускается к тонкой коже на шее, которая пошла акварельными красными пятнами от пожара внутри. Горит, задыхается. Мишель нравится видеть, как от малейшего укуса остаётся красное пятнышко, как расцветают багряным и фиолетовым влажные засосы, которые она затем нежно облизывает, оставляя кожу уязвимой и мокрой. Легонько дует, смотрит, как струятся мурашки, и улыбается. Миранда так вздрагивает под ней, будто впервые в жизни, и ладони у неё горячие и чуть потные, когда обнимает Мишель за шею и тоже гладит, как кошку. От ощущения хочется замурчать.

Они снова целуются, так и не в силах насытиться друг другом, и Миранда прикусывает до красного чужие губы, и смотрит, как те покрываются рябиновым цветом в цвет её собственных щёк. Мишель улыбается, и она улыбается тоже, сквозь поцелуй. Мишель снова опускается ниже, дрожащими губами покрывая кожу дорожкой влаги, прикусывает и зализывает, оставляет новые красные пятна и нежно трётся о них щекой.

Она спускается к вырезу платья и Миранда с трудом заставляет себя приподняться, прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы белую ткань можно было бесцеремонно стащить с хрупких плеч. Под платьем у неё ничего — лишь молочная кожа и россыпь родинок, и Мишель мягко касается языком одного розового соска, затем другого. Лижет поочерёдно, использует руки, чтобы ущипнуть, не больно потянуть, пропустить между пальцами. Она опускается поцелуями под грудь, где кожа нежнее и покрывается мурашками, чуть прикусывает, оставляя алое влажное пятнышко. Чувствует руку в своих волосах, которая тянет её голову ниже, но не спешит, позволяя языку пройтись по выпуклости торчащих рёбер, по солнечному сплетению, где она оставляет болезненно-сладкий засос, по мягкому животу, который дрожит под касаниями, облизывает пупок, и…

— Не так, подожди… — едва разбирает она. И она останавливается, поднимается, позволяет умоляющим тёмно-зелёным глазам себя свергнуть с небес.

Миранда приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и в глазах её стоят слёзы.

— Я не могу, подожди… — она шепчет едва слышно. Питер стоит в голове и перед глазами. И как же стыдно, как стыдно, но она хочет, чтобы он исчез. В горле горит болезненный ком вины, и она сглатывает его.

Мишель всё понимает без слов, она молча кивает, пытаясь слезть, но её нога всё ещё крепко зажата меж бёдер Миранды, и они обе чуть слышно постанывают среди вороха трудных вздохов. Миранда не разжимает коленей, притягивая женщину назад.

— Подожди, — снова шепчет она, и рука её ползёт вниз по мрамору кожи. Она сама гладит свой живот, трепещущие мышцы касанием пальцев, торчащие косточки таза, а затем — Боже мой, боже мой, — проникает под ткань с темнеющим влажным пятном возбуждения и сама себя гладит несколько робкими, точными движениями, — Так можно, — шепчет она, — Так будто бы не считается.

И Мишель поднимает подол своего же платья, тащит его до талии и сама начинает легонько тереться о мраморное бедро. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и дыхание ускоряется, как ускоряются их движения. Миранда такая мокрая, что пальцы не слушаются и соскальзывают, и она улыбается — и Мишель улыбается тоже. Они уже влажные от пота, и кожа блестит в свете ламп.

Когда губы Миранды сжимаются, крепко, чтоб не стонать, Мишель снова тянется за поцелуем, и губы у неё солоноватые, но это даже приятно. Тёмные волосы слиплись и прядями падали на глаза, и приходилось отмахиваться от них, чтобы видеть Миранду. Как она изгибается, как дышит, как тяжело вздымается её красивая нежная грудь, как шевелится горло, когда она сглатывает, как пытается облизать пересохшие распахнутые губы. Как зажмуривается и как сводятся её брови, когда она доводит себя до оргазма, и это одна из самых небесных вещей, которые Мишель только удавалось видеть.

Они несколько минут молча дышат и обе, не зная, чего ожидать, сидят с закрытыми глазами. Наконец Мишель всё же слезает с неё, глотает оставшееся вино из горла и идёт, не зная толком, куда, найти что-нибудь, чем можно укрыть Миранду. Она хватает тонкий кашемировый плед с кровати и несёт его на диван с какой-то детской надеждой, что Миранда уже уснула, но она лежит, накрыв грудь рукой, и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Скажи мне, зачем же ты меня мучаешь? — сонно бормочет она, устраиваясь под пледом. Мишель не знает, можно ли ей остаться и можно ли лечь с ней рядом, — Ведь мы же взрослые люди. Неужели тебе всё равно, что у меня есть семья?

— У меня тоже, — с тоской в голосе усмехается Мишель, — Но я люблю проводить с тобой время.

— Я тоже люблю проводить с тобой время, — засыпая, мурлычет Миранда, — Останься со мной под пледом.

И Мишель остаётся. И ни это, ни поцелуи, ни багряные синяки на утро, ни кофе в постель не изменят их отношений. Потому что у них обеих есть своя жизнь. Потому что они не считаются.


End file.
